


【索路】名为爱的成人游戏

by MDESTINY1013



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDESTINY1013/pseuds/MDESTINY1013
Kudos: 44





	【索路】名为爱的成人游戏

凌晨，桑尼号的甲板上灯火通明。

“祝索隆生日快乐！干杯！”

索隆盯着杯中美酒，嘴角止不住地上扬，他象征性地跟伙伴们碰了碰杯，便急不可待地把酒杯往嘴边送。

谁料，唇还没沾到杯沿，路飞的橡胶手臂就不知从哪个方向甩了过来，正正好绕着他拿酒杯的胳膊，紧紧缠了三圈。

讲道理，每日艰苦修行不曾有一天懈怠，闭着眼睛都能将暗器尽数击落的索隆又怎会感受不到一只冲向他的橡胶手臂?开玩笑，不是躲不开，而是他压根就没想躲。尽管他很清楚，路飞下一秒就会像颗炮弹一样砸过来。

果不其然，他甚至还来不及丢开酒杯，路飞就已经冲至他怀里，伴随着那股强大冲劲，俩人抱成一团，滚出去老远不说，还接连撞翻了好几个酒桶。

“啊，抱歉，索隆。我只是想过来跟你碰个杯。”罪魁祸首如是说道。

……碰杯能连人带酒地掀翻出去?想撞人就直说啊。

毕竟不是第一次被自家船长撞飞出去了，“经验丰富”的索隆表示习惯三连，淡定，冷静，只是基操。至少，这次，他的船长进步了，起码控制住了力道，没直接把他怼进海里不是?

当然，心里不恼归不恼，面上该装的还是要装一波：“……好疼。路飞，迟早有一天，我要砍了你小子。”

如果不是因为他着急起身时磕到了脑袋，结果反被倾泻而出的酒水冲了一脑门，这句话说出来可能会更有气势点。

“哈哈哈哈哈索隆，你在搞什么啊，好逊啊~”

路飞完全没有做了坏事的自觉，此时跨坐在索隆的大腿根处，捂着肚子笑的前仰后合，似乎全然忘记了索隆的这副狼狈样是拜谁所赐。

烈酒顺着发梢，脸颊向下流淌，刺激的索隆睁不开眼，心底骂了句脏话，他咬咬牙，凭感觉擒住少年的腰身：“先下去，路飞。”

身上一轻，那种奇异地，撩动全身地摩擦感消失了，可索隆并没有觉得情况有所好转。湿嗒嗒的衣衫，黏糊糊的触感，浑身散发着辛辣的酒气……但这些都不是让他躁动的原因。

被酒水浸透的衣物紧紧贴合皮肤，本就让他有些不舒爽。而他的船长从他的怀里爬起来时，却正好压在他那尴尬之处。若仅仅只是坐着，他倒也不至于这么快起反应。可偏偏，路飞本就不是一个安分的主，骑在他身上不说，还摩擦晃动个不停，这搁谁受得了?

试想一下，你每日的幻想对象，此刻就坐在你身上，两条有力的小腿正夹着你的腰，一边用他那软乎乎且弹力十足的小屁股隔着衣料来回摩擦你裤裆里的大兄弟，还一边用那软糯糯似撒娇般的嗓音叫着你的名字。你能忍住不捏着他手腕，将他掀翻在地，摁着他的腰，把他当场就地正法吗?然后看着他的单纯而清亮的眼眸渐渐被情//欲的色彩覆盖，听着他在自己身下无助的哭喊娇//喘……

艹！索隆暗骂，他随意抹了把脸上的酒渍，艰难站起身。裤裆里的那位兄弟似是为了回应他的召唤，被粗糙布料摩擦地生痛后反倒更精神了。

“我去洗澡换衣服。”索隆的声音有些沙哑，踉跄着从桑尼号的甲板上逃离。生怕多停留一秒，他那龌龊的小心思就会展露无遗。

“啊，我也要去！”看着索隆离开的背影，路飞后知后觉地歪了歪脑袋，完全没有吸取教训，一个橡皮弹跳，又直直冲了过去。

“我@&##%#&……”

掌管着经济大权的小贼猫被二人忽视个彻底后，看着满目狼藉的甲板直接进入暴走状态。

浴室内。

“路飞，这是我的房间吧。”看着面前人赤//裸的模样，索隆强压下脑中的邪念。

“那有什么关系?”路飞说的理直气壮，“我房间里的浴室坏掉了，我们可以一起洗呀。”

坦白来讲，这并不是索隆初次见路飞赤//裸的模样，但这确实是他们第一次独独俩人坦诚相见。

浴缸里，路飞的一举一动都在撩拨着索隆的底线，基本上可以说是，路飞此刻全//裸着正疯狂地在他欲望与理智边缘来回横跳。

每一句话，每一个动作都精准地踩在他的雷区。

清洗过后，索隆根本没有觉得身体有一丝好转，反而更躁动了。

煎熬还在继续。

只见路飞套上自己的衣衫从浴室走出。长长的白色衬衣穿在他的船长身上像极了白睡裙，只能勉强遮掩住那白嫩地小屁股，举手投足间，那隐秘之处尽收眼底。

索隆盯了许久，深吸了一口气，才艰难地别过脑袋。

为了转移自己的注意力，他故作严肃道：“喂，路飞，我珍藏的美酒被你全撞翻了，你怎么赔我?”

“唔……”

路飞手指点着额头，做思索状，又像是在艰难地抉择着什么，然后在索隆的注视下，光着脚丫，踩着木地板“哒哒哒”地跑开了，回来的时候手里多了一块骨头肉。

“我最喜欢的肉分给你吃。”说罢，路飞把肉递到索隆嘴边。

索隆看着眼前明显被咬掉一大口的骨头肉，以及路飞那像仓鼠藏粮般鼓起的两个腮帮子，一时无奈，有些忍俊不禁。要是平时，他铁定摆摆手，就此作罢，可偏偏这次，看着路飞十分不舍的艰难模样，他玩心大起。

索隆并不接过骨头肉，而是一把捏住路飞的手腕，半强硬地让他喂給自己吃。

在将肉撕咬干净后，索隆还意犹未尽地舔了舔骨头上残留的肉沫，舌尖不着痕迹地轻轻扫过路飞的手指。

这种极其暧昧的挑//逗举动，在他那单纯的船长眼中并没有什么不妥，虽然察觉奇怪，却也没有多想。

“那么，船长，我的礼物呢?”不给路飞说话的机会，索隆又一次“发难”。

“礼物?”

“今天是我的生日吧?不为船员准备礼物可不是一个好船长啊。”索隆面不改色地胡扯，只是那略微上扬地尾音暴露了他此刻内心的愉悦。

果不其然，只要抬出“好船长”的名头，路飞就完全被哄住了，只见他又一次用指尖戳着额头，这一次，思考的脑袋都要冒烟了。

不忍再为难这个单纯地脑子里只有一根筋的船长，索隆坐在小方桌前，给自己倒了满满一杯烈酒，随口道：“那就陪我喝杯酒吧。”

“哎?可是萨博和艾斯不让我喝酒。”

“为什么?你已经成年了吧?”

回想起来，路飞确实对酒不怎么感冒。各自修行前，还没成年就暂且不提。如今的他，已经年过十九，但在开宴会时仍只青睐那果汁。

索隆倒也不勉强：“那就算了，小鬼还是喝果汁吧！我记着厨房应该还有几瓶……”

此话一出，路飞不依了。

“我才不是小鬼！我要喝酒！”

“???不是不能喝吗?”

“啊，艾斯只说不能和坏人喝酒，索隆的话，不是坏人。”路飞端起索隆面前的酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。

“哎?！等等！路飞，这不是你能喝的酒！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊好辣啊！”

路飞淌着眼泪，吐着舌头，满屋子乱窜：“水，水……索隆，水！”

索隆拿起茶壶，才发现里面早就空了。

眼见着路飞一股脑地就要往浴缸里冲，索隆不假思索地一把拽住他的手臂，另一手则揽过他的肩膀，俯身低头覆上那柔软的唇。

轻柔，缓慢且试探。

舌头灵活地在少年唇齿间游走着，扫过口腔内壁，仔细地舔舐过每一颗牙齿，肆意品尝着那辛辣酒香与少年独有的甘甜。

吻毕，分别之时，俩人唇角处相连一条暧昧的银丝。

索隆自知，他的行为出格了，正头疼着该如何向少年解释这个不合常理的举动，谁料，少年却主动攀上了他的手臂。

“真的不怎么辣了哎！索隆好厉害啊！再来一次吧！”

路飞的脸颊因烈酒而微微泛红，那双原本清澈明亮的眸在火光的映照下也隐隐多了分迷醉。

“……谨遵所愿。”

索隆弯了弯嘴角，抬起路飞的下巴，拇指指腹轻轻摩娑那湿润的唇，再次落下深吻。

俗话说得好，男人都是下半身思考的动物。有时候，情动，可能就源于那一吻。

两人从地上相拥，到路飞被摁在墙上，最后再一起倒在床边。

“我们不能再继续了，路飞。”索隆仅存的一丝理智，让他停止了接下来的动作，尽管他真的很想扒//光怀中的少年。

路飞迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，看着压在自己身上的索隆。他本就生的可爱，平日里一举一动都透着说不出的孩子气，虽历经无数黑暗，却依旧保持着那份难得的单纯。然而，那双纯粹的没有一丝杂念的眼眸里此刻却透着几分渴望，眼波流转间，竟充斥着几分媚态。

顶着一张纯真的脸，眼神却染上几分媚意，明明是两种截然相反的特质。但放在那人身上，却该死的和谐，该死的好看。

索隆喉结一动，腹中的欲//火更盛。

“为什么不能继续?我还想要啊，”路飞微微喘息，“索隆，我的身体变得好奇怪啊，又热又软又没有力气……”

明明只是再普通不过的坦诚询问，在索隆耳中却犹如恶魔的低语。

“啊……接下来的事可不是小鬼能做的。”

话一出口，索隆恨不得咬碎自己的牙齿。他哪里是在抗拒，他分明是在引诱，诱导着着路飞主动摘下伊甸园里那禁断之果。

“都说了，我已经不是小鬼了！”果不其然，路飞掉入了他的陷阱，大声抗议着。

是你先来引诱我的。

索隆闭了闭眼，笑道：“路飞，你爱我吗?”

“爱?”

这个字显然不在路飞所能理解的范围内了。

“换句话说，如果我接下来做的事会伤害到你，你会生我的气，或者……恨我吗?”

“不会！”路飞斩钉截铁，“不管索隆对我做什么，我都不会生气……”

“因为，我永远相信索隆啊。”

少年明媚的笑容，让索隆心头一颤，脑内那名为理智的弦彻底崩断。

“虽然有点趁人之危……但是，路飞，我们来玩个游戏吧，”索隆舔舐唇角，眸中燃烧着欲望的火光，低沉磁性的嗓音披上一层引诱的色彩，“名为爱的成人游戏。”

“呲啦——”

话音刚落，索隆抓着路飞的领口，轻轻一扯，那纯白的衬衣自上而下裂开，转眼间，完好的衣衫便化作一片可随意丢弃的破布。

路飞的身体顿时一览无余。

“哎?索隆?你在做什么，这可是你的衣服……好冷。”

突然间，身体接触到冷空气，路飞本能地颤抖了一下。

“很快就会热起来。”

语毕，索隆俯身，再次吻上那柔软的唇，将路飞正要说的话一并堵了回去。

和之前轻柔试探的吻不同，这一次，索隆似是在掠夺，他啃咬着路飞的唇瓣，肆意吸吮着，舌头也宛若野兽般一次又一次向更深处发起进攻，想要侵占一切。

拥吻的同时，索隆的手也没有闲着。

右手覆在路飞胸前的两点上，轻轻地按压挑弄，就刺激的路飞颤抖不止，支吾着却因被堵着唇而发不出其他声音。

另一手抚上那柔软且富有弹性的臀肉上，大力揉捏着，感受着那掌心处的美好触感。

“路飞，你这里起反应了。”看着路飞在自己身下喘息的迷茫神情，索隆轻笑着，一手握住少年腿间那立起之物。

路飞下意识伸手阻拦，却被早有准备的索隆捏住手腕，摁在头顶。

“嗯……”男人的脆弱敏感之处被他人握在掌心，就像是将自己的身家性命交付出去了半条，路飞虽年过十九对情事还了解不深，却也本能地有些不安。

“索隆你抓着我丁丁干什么?”

“让你爽。”

索隆勾起嘴角，怎么看怎么透着几分邪气，他上下套弄着，手法颇为娴熟。

“唔?！”

平日自己撸和被别人握在手里撸是有很大区别的，陌生的触感，陌生的力道，让路飞既刺激又新奇。

索隆紧紧盯着路飞的脸，一点细微的表情也不放过，看着路飞由紧张的表情逐渐转为享受的面容，他笑了。

这，只是个开始。

吻开始不断地落在路飞身上，从脖颈一路向下，胸膛，腹部，腰身……索隆吮吸，轻咬，在路飞身体上留下些许淡淡红痕，就像野兽在自己的猎物上打下标记那样。

索隆放开路飞的手，低头，张口含住那物。

“哎???！索隆！”路飞一惊，情不自禁地想要挣扎，却因那处被温柔湿润所包裹后带来阵阵快感而刺激地全身发软，不仅没有退却，反而挺起胯骨向前送了送。

烈酒的后劲以及身体的舒爽的双重刺激下，路飞眼前一阵眩晕，连意识都模糊了不少，他攥紧床单，清亮地眼眸里彻底倾覆着迷醉，口中若有若无地呻吟着，为屋子里增添了几分情欲色彩。

“啊——”

不大会，伴随着路飞的轻呼，白浊喷涌而出。

“路飞，我最后一次问你，你真的确定要和我玩这个游戏吗?”索隆低声问道。

“嗯……嗯……”沉浸在高潮后余韵里的路飞点头。

“……好，那么接下来，无论你怎么哭喊，怎么求饶，我都不会停下。”

索隆拂过嘴角，指尖沾染着些许白液，伸入路飞口中，食指中指在其中搅动着，还轻轻拉了拉那温热的舌。

“唔。”路飞不舒服地微微蹙眉。

“现在轮到我了。”

索隆按住路飞的双手，另一只手则探寻着那出隐蔽的秘密花园。

“索隆，那里不可……”

路飞话没说完，又被索隆堵住唇，空气再次被掠夺。

说实在的，索隆毫无吻技可言，俩人接吻倒像是在打架，仿佛是两兽之争。但很明显，路飞处于劣势，因为索隆手指在另一处的进攻分去了他大半注意。

索隆随意地扯开自己的衣襟，用身体强硬地分开路飞的双腿，食指指尖带着律液轻轻探入洞口，一点点深入，紧接着第二根手指也探入其中。

路飞感受到异物的突入，双腿本能地想夹紧，却只能徒劳地攀附着索隆的腰。

两根手指开始抽插，一点一点开拓着路飞身体的更深处。

“啊！”路飞突然挣脱开索隆的吻，身体剧烈一颤。

索隆却露出了然的笑，指尖向一处突然按压，果不其然，路飞再次剧烈一颤，被摁在头顶的双手攥紧，身体却主动地贴合着索隆的手指，本能地迎合。

抽出手指，索隆将自己的坚硬之物抵在穴口，在路飞毫无准备之际，猛然插入。

“呜啊——”路飞疼的想蜷缩起身体，却被索隆压的动弹不得，只能夹紧索隆的腰，试图螚阻止他的动作，但效果微乎其微。

路飞的身体柔软地好似橡胶，穴里更是温热而湿润，完美地贴合着索隆，就像是为他而打造一样。

索隆开始抽插，每次都拉至穴口，再狠狠地干进去，一次又一次撞击着路飞的敏感点，又快又狠又准。

被这样大力地操干着，路飞大脑一片空白，身体深处的敏感点被不断地刺激着，让他连本能地反抗都忘记了，微张着口，生理的泪水早就夺眶而出，就连断断续续的呻吟都带上了哭腔。

索隆低头吻去路飞眼角的泪，落下轻柔的吻，似是在安慰，小心翼翼地模样仿佛将路飞视若珍宝。可这吻的有多温柔，身下的进攻就有多猛烈，仿佛两个极端。

“抱紧我，路飞。”索隆松开禁锢着路飞的手，他的嗓音格外沙哑，似乎隐忍了很久。

这是他第一次命令他的船长。

此时被操弄了一番的路飞哪还有什么自我意识，他听话地搂住索隆的脖颈，迎接着下一番的云雨。

索隆似乎被压抑了太久，如今终于如愿以偿地将朝思暮想的人压至身下，动作难免有些粗暴。

他渴望这一天渴望了太久，以至于这一天到来时，总有种不真实之感。

保持着身体相连的姿势，索隆托起路飞的屁股，将他抵在床头的墙上，再次狠力地抽插。

“呃啊，索，索隆，慢点……”路飞大口喘着粗气，无助的将索隆抱得更紧，他的低声乞求却只能换来对方更无情的撞击。

在这样强烈的攻势刺激下，路飞腿间之物再次挺立，不大会又喷射而出。

“索，索隆……”路飞瘫倒在男人有力的臂膀中，眼泪和唾液混在一起跌落在床单上，“我不行了……”

“抱歉啊，路飞，但我还没有爽到。”吻了吻少年脸上的泪痕，索隆猛地将路飞翻了个身——保持着身体相连的姿势。

“呃——”

剧烈的刺激，让路飞精神一振。此刻他全身赤裸，跪趴在床边，身体因被操干而微微发红发热，上面还留着些许吻痕。反观索隆，除了半拉下的裤子外，衣衫整齐，除了那凌厉且迷醉的眼神，看不出半分情欲。

看着抵在自己身后的索隆，这中巨大落差让路飞心里生出些许不平衡，难免有点走神。

而走神的下场……

“啪”地一声，路飞的右边臀瓣出现一个五指印。

不等路飞有所反应，索隆接着又连拍了好几下，路飞的小屁股顿时一片绯红。

“啊！很疼啊！索隆！”

“专心点。”

索隆俯身压在路飞的背上，一手摁住他的腰，另一手则玩弄着路飞胸前的红点，同时开始新一轮的进攻。

路飞被迫上半身贴着床单，双腿分开，屁股则高高翘起，更好地迎接着索隆的操干，他攥紧床单，后庭的疼痛早已被快感取代，但无论他怎样哭喊着求饶，索隆都不为所动。

男人都有着征服的欲望。

索隆也不例外。

他不喜欢别人命令他，因为在他心里，能指挥他的只有他的船长。

他也讨厌外人称赞他更像是一船之长，因为在他心里，那个人的地位无可撼动。

他更无法忍受他人挑战那人的尊严，因为能让那人失去尊严的，只能是他，只能是在他身下。

深爱之人如今就跪趴在他的腰身下，正与他相连一体。

索隆附在路飞耳边：“叫我的名字。”

“索，索隆……”

“乖孩子。”

索隆落下一吻，一手揉捏着路飞挺立的红点，另一只手则握住路飞的跨下之物，同时身体快速抽插，两人一同达到高潮。

“我爱你，路飞。”

“我也……爱索隆……”

————————————————

翌日。

“说说吧，昨天怎么回事?”

索隆被全体船员集火。

“路飞喝醉了，我送他回房。”索隆一脸淡然。

“所以，你TM就送到床上去了???”

众人亮武器。

“啊，今天的大家怎么这么有活力?”路飞穿着红马甲，敞着胸膛走出房门，身上那红痕在太阳的照射下格外明显。

除了那绿藻头剑士外，无一不觉得刺眼。

“喂，路飞，昨晚过的如何?”剑士的挑衅几乎让船上的一众集体暴走。

“啊，索隆！”路飞笑了，“生日快乐啊，索隆。”


End file.
